Master!
by FourKins
Summary: Master, the one person who can make the Vocaloids happy. But when Master leaves, what is a Vocaloid to do? This is in the life of a vocaloid. Probably a very short story. The first challenge in the 100 theme challenge. Please comment!
1. Chapter 1- In the Beginning

_**So this was the first theme from the VOcaloid 100 theme challenge. I thought I would try and take up the challenge. This is my first 1000 theme challenge so I might not do as well as i think I will. Please support me~!**_

"_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA_

_Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete_

_Yo ne?_

_Sono-ichi_

_Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto_

_Sono-ni_

_Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?_

_Sono-san_

_Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto_

_Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite! _

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara_

_Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte_

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama _

_Ki ga tsuite nee nee _

_Mataseru nante rongai yo _

_Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no? _

_Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai! _

_Ima sugu ni yo _

_Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh! _

_Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho _

_Monku wa yurushimasen no _

_Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto... _

_A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho? _

_Mukae ni kite _

_Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte _

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara_

_Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?_

_Sekai de watashi dake no OUJI-SAMA_

_Chisa tsuite hora hora_

_Otete ga aitemasu_

_Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA_

_Mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku_

_Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa... _

_^Miku's DERE TIME^(TUN-DERE)^ _

_Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI_

_Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURRIN_

_Minna, minna gaman shimasu... _

_Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de_

_Watashi datte yareba-dekiru no_

_Ato de koukai suru wayo_

_^DERE TIME END^ _

_Touzen desu! datte watashi wa_

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA_

_Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?_

_Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna e?_

_"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku KIMI_

_... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo_

_Oh, Hey Baby"_

"That was awesome," says a guy as he looks at the computer as another one was uploading the newest video of Vocaloid.

"If you think that's awesome, then watch this!" says the person controlling the computer, the person known as "master" to the Vocaloids. The girl (the "master") clicked to open her vocaloid project up. She clicked the play button and the voices started to sing.

"Hello master! Welcome to Vocaloid!" sings the Vocaloids.

"Whoa!" says another boy. "How did you do that!?"

"I'll show you!" says the master as she turns off the computer and leaves with her friends.

-In the Computer-

The Vocaloids all look around, trying to find out their tasks.

"Where is she?" asks Rin as she looks at their nobel leader.

"I don't know," says Miku

"What if she forgets about us!" says Len.

"Then we won't be able to sing!" says Rin.

"Or move!" says Len.

"Which means..." resolves Rin.

"That we'll get bored!" say the twins together.

"That will never happen," says Meiko. "She always comes back! Why would she just stop?"

"I don't know," says Kaito. "How many programs have been deleted for 'space'?"

"They always re-load us though. They always want more," says Miriam positivly. "There's no way that they forgot about us!"

"That's right!" says Lola as she draps her arms around Kaito, making Miku somewhat jealous. "Remember when Vocaloids were no bodies?"

"You mean when they released you?" asks Kaito without any real emotion.

"Oi! That's not the point!" says Lola as she takes his head in her fists and starts to apply pressure. Kaito doesn't seem to react to this either. "What I'm saying is that it takes more then a simple unplugging to get us down. We'll come back better then ever if we have to."

"You make zero sense," says Leon, irritated.

"Look," says Luka as she breaks up the originals fom causing harm. "There's nothing we can do about it, so let's just enjoy our time alone for now."

"Hey Rin, Len," says Gumi. "You got a game for us to play while we wait?"

The twins both smile at each other micheviously before the run off.

"Wait you two~!" calls Miku. "You didn't tell us what the game was!"

"Wait here!" says Len.

"We'll get back to you in a little while," says Rin as they both wave to the voaloids.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" asks IA.

"The same reason why we all do," says Gackpoid as he crosses his arms and shakes his head. "This can't be good."


	2. Chapter 2- The Game

"I don't understand," says SeeU as she looks at the strange item in her hand. "Can you please explain the rules again?"

"Fine," says Len as he lets out a sigh. "But listen carefully now!"

"You see this item," says Rin as she shows her item, it was a superpowered gun.

"Yes," says Aoki quickly as she holds up her own gun.

"It has special bullets in it so that, when you shoot them it gives the victim a surprise," explains Len with a mischevious smile.

"The more victims you have the more points~," explains Rin.

"So like paint ball?" asks Lily as she inspects her gun.

"No!" says Rin quickly with a puff of her cheeks. "Nothing like paint ball."

"If you're a victim you can still be in the game," explains Len.

"But we only have an hour or two to get the most victims," explains Rin.

"Now," says Len as he picks up his gun and holds it with both hands. "Let the games begin!"

A big red five blinks above their heads and starts counting down. "Five, four, three, two, one," counts the overhead voice. "Start!"

All the vocaloids quickly disperse, trying not to get in the way of anyone else.

Miku looks over the newest story fan fiction by her master. This was uncharted teritory for the other Vocaloids. No one would look for her here. Miku laughs at how smart she was.

"Stupid," calls Sonika to Miku as she points the gun at Miku.

"How did you find me?" asks Miku, shocked.

"It was pretty easy," says Sonika, dumbfounded. It really didn't take much to find Miku. Everyone knew that she loved to read the Master's stuff when she was away. She was probably thinking that she could sneak a peak at the newest fanfiction and her newest adventure.

"Hey! Don't look down on me!" yells Miku as she props her cannon on her shoulder and fires a giant pellet at Sonika. The pellet collids with Sonika as she fires her own gun. The pellet's capsule falls apart as it hits Sonika. An electric shock pulses through her body as she gets sprayed with a liquid like substance with a bright green pigment in it.

"Owie!" yells Sonika as she falls to the ground in pain. Above Miku's head as a blueish-green one above her head before she was blasted with Sonika's dark green pellet.

"It hurts!" yells Miku in pain as she falls into the new fanfic file. It fell over and all the documants from the folder scattered all over the floor. Miku looks at it and groans, "Just great."

"Look Len," says Rin as the twins pop up from behind the virus protection program.

"We found some more victims," laughs Len.

"Get them!" they say together as they both shoot Miku and Sonika, giving them a double dose of electric paint. The numbers five and six blinked above their heads both in yellow and orange. They both laugh as they high five. "Ca-ching!" they both laugh at.

"Oi!" says Miku as she positions her cannon at the twins and shoots off two rounds. "Don't just sneak up on people!"

The pellets hit the twins, covering them with Miku then gets a victorious smile and pose. "That's what you get brats!" calls Miku.

"No fair! No fair!" cries Rin.

"I demand a rematch!" cries Len.

"No rematchs," says Miku as she sticks out her tongue. "You get what you get and you don't throw a fit."

An intense rumbling then cuts off their conversation. Sonika, Miku, Rin and Len all look around, scared.

"What was that?" asks Sonika.

"Miku!" call Luka as she and the rest of the Vocaloids run up to them, scared.

"They're coming back!" cries Kaito.

"What are we to do?" asks Meiko.

Miku's eyes grow wide in fear. She tries to calm down, to keep calm, to not show her fear to the others. The only way to do that is to laugh it off. "Don't worry about it! We've trained for this before, so let's run the drill and stay alive!" says Miku to Vocaloids.

The Vocaloids all rush towards the file labeled VOCALOIDS to get their real aren't going down without a fight.


	3. Chapter 3- The Wasteland

"Is everyone here?" asks Miku from the top of a motherboard. She searches the crowd, checking names and faces, counting to see if that's everyone.

"We should be," says Rin, on Miku's left side.

"If we're not then we're dead," says Len on Miku's right side.

"Don't talk like that," says SeeU, in a panic.

"And why not?" asks Rin with a tilt of her head.

"Because," says Miku as she jumps down. She's getting serious now, this wasn't a time to be playing around, "if the Master is missing one of us, it's more then likely that she will be sad." Miku turns to the twins, now somewhat angry. "And under no circumstances should the master _ever _be sad. Do you understand 02?"

"Yes Miku," say the twins together, almost as if they were kids being scolded to not break into the cookie jar.

"Very well," says Miku as she nods her head confidently. She then turns to look at the people behind her. "Do you wall understand?"

"Yes Miku," replies everyone in unison.

"Very well," says Miku as she heaves her gun over her shoulder and gives a little smirk. "Let's go save some lives!"

"We're really not going to do anything," says Kaito.

"We're really not going to save lives," says Lola. "That doesn't stop Miku from saying it anyways."

"You've got a point," says Kaito.

"Let's just go," says Miku as she watches the Vocaloids marching out towards the "Wastelands." "And I don't want to hear any back-sass from ya'll either!"

That got a few concealed giggles, which made Miku embarressed. They all marched steadily up towards the "Wastelands," too scared and nervous to crac a joke or socialized. Most of the Vocaloids haven't been to the Wastelands since their re-upload, or download. Those who have been there, didn't want to go back. All the rumors and stories about the Wastelands... were true. Miriam and IA shake as they walk together, scared at what will happen. As they near the edge of the boarder, the beginning of the Wasteland, they see a golden yellow barrier surrounding the Property.

"The Virus Protection Barrier," says Gumi in aw.

"The VPB," simplifies Meiko with the same experression as Gumi.

"I've only read about these!" says Miriam as she breaks ranks to touch it.

"Don't you _DARE _touch it!" snaps Miku as she swopes in and hits her hand away. "If you touch this barrier they you'll create a hole for which those gross little bug are able to wiggle through."  
"I didn't mean to," says Miriam as she looks at the ground in shame.

"She didn't mean any harm by it Miku," says Kaito.

"That doesn't mean that she won't cause harm..." says Miku as she spins around to Kaito. Both glare at each other until Kaito angrily looks away first. Miku just gives a truimphant smirk.

"Listen here!" yells Miku so all the Vocaloids could listen to her. "Because of our pure programing, if we touch the barrier, it will create a hole in the barrier. Even a simple pinie touch will create a 3 centimeter dimeter circle. With that simple touch, you've just created a chance for the viruses and deleted trash from the Wasteland's able to enter and expand the hole so that they can enter and destroy everything the master has built up."

"Why is that?" asks Rin as she raises her hand.

"Because our pure programing and the purification programing of the barrier, cancels each other out. Since the barrier is an annual upload, it will dissolve while our premenant programing will regerate itself," explains Miku.

"So don't touch the yellow stuff," says Len as he makes a mental note.

"Or eat the yellow snow," adds Rin.

"Not important at this time," says Miku. "There was an alert that was warning all programs to stay away from the barrier."

"Then why are we here?" asks Sonika with a raise of her hand.

"Because we have ben placed on this earth to protect the master, love the master, and be someone that the master can love," explains Miku. "That's why we have to be here, so that we can protect the master in her time of need."

"Are you done?" asks Kaito as he waits to see if she'll start another monologue about the master. "We already know this. Now... what is it you want us to do?"

A smile grows on Miku's face, "I thought you never ask!"


	4. Chapter 4- The Plan

"So everyone understands the plan?" asks Miku as she looks around at her small band of singers. A few nod while others just scratch the back of their head. Then, as if like lightning, a hand shoots up from the crowd.

"What is it Len?" asks Miku as she rolls her eyes.

"Say that we do go through the plan, then what?" asks Len.

"Then we won't have to deal with these ugly bugs," says Miku.

"Was that the point of the plan?" asks Rin.

"I didn't get that the first time you went over it," says Len.

"Maybe you should go over it again," says Rin cheerfully.

"She's already went over it three times!" yells Lola. "She will not go over it again!"

"So touchy," whispers Len.

"She could have at least said it nicely," replies Rin.

"What a rude woman," they say together with a nod of their heads.

"So! Are we ready! Everyone know there parts?" asks Miku as she looks around the crowd. Another hand goes up and Miku sighs, "Does everyone who _isn't _Rin and Len know their parts?"

There was no opposition to this though Rin stands on her tip toes, trying to get her hand seen by Miku. Miku continues to ignore it as she says, "Then get in your positions. Rin and Len, if you _still _don't know where you go, just follow me."

After the groups get together, each hiding behind giant file icons, pictures of Vocaloid characters and others, or behind giant game boxes that house certain games. Miku silently counts off on her fingers. When her last finger goes down to signal the attack, everything goes dark...

-Outside the Computer-

_Blink. Ding._

"Hello Master~!" says Miku cutely.

"I'm sorry about this Miku," whispers the Master as if Miku could actually hear her through the computer. She then hides the _delate _button and a little hour glass starts to spin on the screen.


	5. Chapter 5- The First Delete

The front screen of the computer goes completely blank as the Master turns off the computer. Ren intwines her fingers together and stretches, leaning each way. Lin is still on the ground, just staring up out the sky.

"What's wrong Lin?" asks Ren as she looks down at him. "Why are you so tired you lazy boy?"

"Shut up," grumbles Lin as he continues to stare at the sky. "You weren't the one who just spent three hours singing..."

"Wow! Three hours! That's pretty impressive!" says Ren excitedly as she reaches her hand down to help get Lin up.

"Hey..." says Lin as he looks around at the other people, noticing that a certain green head was missing for their band of friends. "Has anyone seen Miku?"

A murmer is heard, rippling through the crowd in panic.

"She's been deleted," says Luka slowly as her eyes start to glaze over with tears.

"That can't be right!" says Lin, angrily looking through the crowd, still trying to look for that familiar face that he has grow accostumed to. He hadn't... he hadn't been able to talk to her! He still... had so much to say to her! All he could repeat though is, "she couldn't have been deleted."

"It's okay Lin~!" says Ren, trying to cheer him up. "They'll probably reload her soon~! You'll see!"

"Just because you reload a database doesn't mean it's the same thing!" yells Lin as he whacks her hand off of his shoulder to her shock. She stares at him with wide eyes, he's never done this before... what... what was the change now. Lin just glares down at her and clicks his tongue as he walks off into the cluttered mess of their home.


End file.
